


Blown Away

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Series: The Blown Away Series [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Kagome wants everything to destroyed till there's nothing left of the past.  To be part of a collection.
Series: The Blown Away Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160435





	Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own you don't sue, the inspirateion from 'Carrie Underwood's Blown Away' all rights belong to her

Kagome stood outside the living room of their country ranch-style house, after high school she had moved to the country with Inuyasha. She thought they would be able to start a great life together, but she was wrong. Inuyasha had begun drinking and it soon turned into all day everyday thing, she even knew he had been leaving the house to see someone else.

This wasn't the life she had been expecting nor wanted, her hands leaned on the wooden railing as she turned darkening eyes to the sky above. Black clouds were beginning to form as a storm brew in the distance.

She looked to the living room where Inuyasha laid passed out on the couch, sake bottles covering the floor. The t.v screen blinked and crackled as static filled it's screen. The wind was rising as the trees swayed to and fro . In the distance she could hear the town's sirens blaring it's warning. The clouds were beginning to swirl and curve as lightning cracks through the skies.

In seconds the clouds burst and a cold hard rain began to pour mixed with hail that pounded the windows and roof. Turning she made her way passed Inuyasha without a glance and walked to the basement shutting herself in the cellar.

Curling upon the mattress within it she could hear grinding and growling of the storm above as it rumbled and shook the walls above. Closing her eyes as a cold smile crossed her lips, she wanted the storm to destroy all of it. Every door and window shatter, every board, nail and brick to be torn from it's foundation. She wanted it all gone, till there was nothing left. Every tear, every hurt filled sake filled memory within that house to be wiped out, to disappear from her life. She wanted it all in the past.

Her eyes opened when the growling, rumbling, and banging turned into a silence that descended upon her. She stood ascending the stairs of the cellar and lifting the hatch. As she stepped out into the bright sunlight that covered the country side she found that everything had been completely destroyed. Nothing but dust, gravel and broken wood remained of the home that was stood there.

She closed her eyes taking in a breath and letting out before raising her face to the warm sun. A determined look filled her eyes as she turned smiling and walked away from everything that had once been there, the storm had blown away the past and there it will remain.

*~*~*~* Ja Ne*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> please read and review ^_^ and I have determined i will be doing a suquel story-fict and bringing in Sesshoumaru with her.


End file.
